


Frères

by FicklePencil



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePencil/pseuds/FicklePencil
Summary: Appartenir à une famille est un sentiment très fort.
Kudos: 1





	Frères

Lorsque j'ai rejoint le clan des Foot, il y a un mois, je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre une telle expérience.

J'étais si heureux d'enfin faire partie d'une grande famille, moi, l'enfant unique élevé par une mère célibataire. J'allais me couvrir de gloire et impressionner jusqu'au Shredder ; je serais le plus loyal et le plus fidèle de ses lieutenants.

Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Ces trente derniers jours ont été les meilleurs de toute ma vie.

* * *

Il y a des mutants dans cette ville.

Ils sont dangereux, sournois, retors. Ils vivent dans notre ombre, à nous les humains, et profitent du moindre instant de faiblesse pour prendre l'avantage.

C'est notre devoir, à nous le clan des Foot, de libérer New York de cette engeance. C'est ce pour quoi nous nous entraînons, ce pour quoi nous combattons.

Vous les citoyens normaux, vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui bouge dans les ténèbres. Vous n'en dormiriez plus si vous saviez. Vous avez de la chance qu'il y ait des gens comme moi pour mener cette guerre.

Car il s'agit bien d'une guerre.

Et les tortues…

De tous nos ennemis, les tortues sont les pires.

* * *

Au début, j'ai cru qu'elles étaient ridicules. Des tortues, vous imaginez un peu ? Elles allaient être si lentes, nous n'en ferions qu'une bouchée.

Oh, comme j'avais tort.

On m'avait prévenu, pourtant.

\- Méfie-toi d'eux, ils sont rapides.

\- Ils se déplacent en bande, toujours. Cherche les autres si tu n'en vois qu'un seul !

\- Ils n'ont de respect pour rien ni personne. Ils chercheront à te déconcentrer en se moquant de toi ; ne les écoute pas. Ils essaieront de se faire passer pour des adolescents en se chamaillant entre eux ; n'y crois pas une seconde ! Ce sont des monstres.

Les anciens avaient raison. Ces tortues sont insaisissables. Elles nous glissent entre les doigts, nuit après nuit.

* * *

J'y avais vraiment cru, cette fois. La bataille avait été plus féroce que d'habitude ; nous étions tombés à l'improviste sur les tortues et nous en avions profité. L'une d'elles s'était retrouvée isolée, et j'avais eu l'opportunité de l'attaquer.

C'était mon heure de gloire, et je n'ai pas manqué le rendez-vous.

La tortue a crié lorsque j'ai plongé mon arme dans sa patte, et j'ai vu son sang goutter. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse en distinguer la couleur. Il semblait noir, et peut-être l'était-il vraiment ?

Comment savoir, avec un monstre ?

Et puis j'ai senti la douleur dans mon épaule. Elle était si intense que c'en était presque irréel ; je me rappelle m'être retourné et avoir vu la deuxième tortue derrière moi.

Ses yeux… Je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux. Si intenses. Si furieux et si tristes à la fois.

Puis elle m'a frappé à la tête, et j'ai perdu connaissance.

* * *

Je sais bien comment les médecins me regardent. Ils n'ont plus d'espoir pour moi. Ils essaient de communiquer avec moi, mais je ne leur dirai rien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient comprendre ?

De toute façon, je ne peux plus bouger que mes paupières.

Je suis un héros. Un martyr. C'est ce que mes frères m'ont dit lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir, cette nuit.

Ils reviendront, ils l'ont promis. Ils mettront fin à mes souffrances, comme seuls des frères peuvent le faire.

J'y suis prêt.

La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que la tortue ne soit pas morte. Ça aussi, mes frères me l'ont dit. Je n'ai pas frappé assez fort, pas enfoncé mon poignard assez profond.

Tant pis. Un jour, un de mes frères la tuera ; nous les tuerons toutes.

Je ne serai plus là pour le voir.


End file.
